fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Truths 2
Hidden Truths 2 (見えざる史実 • 後編 Miezaru Shijitsu - Ato lit. Invisible Historical Fact - After in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 8 of Fire Emblem Fates. Synopsis After defeating an ambush set by the Vallite Army at the Mila Tree, Anankos (in his uncorrupted form), takes Owain, Inigo and Severa to his world to stop his mad form from destroying the world. Upon the way, they encounter Lilith, who the three attempt to attack but are unable to. Anankos uses his power to reclass them so that they can fight better in his world, and they manage to hurt her for the first time. Lilith then summons a group of demons to fight them before leaving. After escaping, Anankos tells them to get to King Garon and earn his trust by becoming subordinates of Nohr. Lilith later appears and attempts to attack him, but stops when he views her as his own child. The dragon Anankos overhears this and attempts to kill her with the curse of Valla, but human Anankos sacrifices himself instead to protect her. Lilith then tearfully vows to protect her older sibling, Corrin like the human Anankos did with her, but mad Anankos tells her whatever path is taken, Lilith, the three warriors and Corrin will die. Script The script for this Xenologue can be found here. Strategy The three children are now reclassed to their Fates version, though nothing much has changed apart from now having their personal skills. However, Owain has reclassed from Myrmidon to Dark Mage, so his sword should be traded to either Inigo or Severa for them to use. There are many enemies to face, but most of them can be dealt with easily if combat is used correctly and some drop healing items that can be used for your units. To meet the victory requirements, players will need to escape from the map at the top-right corner. If one of the children are defeated in battle, they will simply retreat from the map. Players should deal with the enemy carefully so that they do not risk losing them in battle, since you will need them against Arete. Clear the enemies from west to east on the Dragon Vein areas, and pick one of your units (or give each of them one individual dragon vein each). Make sure they use First Blood though, so that they can activate them. When used, it will restore part of the island and recover their stats and increase them a bit (it also fully heals their HP and allows the character to act again after triggering the Dragon Vein). When all three initial Dragon Vein points are used, a fourth one will appear on the island area. Using it will carry all units in that area up near the escape zone; however, it will spawn more enemy units if it is used. It is still advised to use the Dragon Veins. This is because the longer but safer route is blocked by two Berserkers with Steel Star Axes (a more powerful version of the hand axe) and a Priestess wielding a Steel Yumi who will heal them. Then, the player will need to face off against two Onmyojis with Snake Spirits along with a Strategist wielding Lightning who will heal them. Depending on who activated the last Dragon Vein, that character gains 3 unique skills: Owain gains Sol, Quixotic, and Tomefaire; Severa gains Luna, Counter, and Warding Blow, while Inigo gains Astra, Aegis, and Death Blow. Enemy reinforcements will continually arrive, two of them which are an Onmyoji and a Berserker with Swordbreaker and Miracle. They are much more powerful than most of the other enemies and their Swordbreaker will easily decimate Inigo and Severa if they fight them. Therefore, it is recommended to restore the island so that they cannot catch up as easily. Over time, several more reinforcements will arrive from air. They can be easily dealt with. Sometime later (particularly after triggering a fight with Arete), four Kinshi Knights will appear, with Lunge and Certain Blow. Fortunately, their move range is halved from 8 to 4, so there is plenty of time to escape before they get to you. Arete is flanked by two Maids (one with a Flame Shuriken and one with a Sacrificial Knife). Owain should take out the two Maids so that she will be unable to attack him, since all three of them do not move from their spot. Once both Maids are killed, move Inigo and/or Severa in to defeat her, then have all three attack the wall, before running into the escape zone to complete this Xenolouge. Enemy Reinforcements *If the island is restored, 2 Paladins, 1 Malig Knight, 1 Wyvern Lord, 2 Sorcerers and 4 Soldiers will appear from the gate area. *2 Samurai and 1 Great Master *1 Berserker and Onmyoji *2 Ninjas *2 Sky Knights and 1 Falcon Knight (sometime after restoring the island) *4 Kinshi Knights (As soon as you trigger a fight with the boss) Items *First Blood (after completion) Trivia Even though Owain, Severa, and Inigo are their respective base classes in Fates, this does not affect the cutscenes. Instead, they will use whatever attire the player's Severa, Inigo, and Owain had prior to starting this Xenologue and will be posing in whatever class they are currently in prior to starting the Xenologue. For example, Severa will be posing as a Great Lord if the player's Severa is in the Great Lord class prior to starting the Xenologue. Category:Fates Chapters